


Our Secret

by Nyacchan



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: Just a drunk first time experience.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our Secret

It was only ten o’clock on a Friday evening as Imai sat at the kitchen table of his hotel room. Today, the band had been working in the studio, but tomorrow they would have a day off, and thus Imai decided to spend the evening drinking. Yet, despite the fact that he would normally go out to a bar or such to do so, this time, he decided to stay inside his room, not feeling like having to go out.

However, he was not completely alone, as he did have to share this hotel room. On the couch sat Atsushi, just staring at the television as he enjoyed his own drink. He had offered to go out for drinks, bring the rest of the band too. Yet as Imai had decided he wanted to stay here, Atsushi had simply decided to stay too, not wanting to leave his friend on his own.

The younger man could not understand why Imai had decided to sit at the dining table, the couch was much more comfortable after all. Had Atsushi done something that made Imai want some distance? Is that why he wanted to stay here in the first place? If yes, then Atsushi could not imagine what that could be.

Was Imai maybe upset with something else? Did he want to be alone? It was odd that Imai was so silent, so distant. Even despite the fact that this was normal for him, that this was simply what Imai was like, whenever this man drank it would change. But this time it seemed like he, instead, quieted down even more.

The fact that Atsushi did not know what was wrong with his friend bothered him a lot, he could not relax. Turning off the television and the only source of sound within this room, Atsushi stood up and walked over to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, across from Imai. Atsushi had his eyes right on the older man, yet Imai had buried his face in his arms, which he had folded onto the table, and he did not look up.

“Imai?” Atsushi called out, checking whether or not he had passed out already, yet the groan that came from him suggested he was still conscious.

“Imai is something wrong?” the younger man then asked.

“No,” Imai simply returned, refusing to look up.

“Won’t you come sit on the couch with me? These chairs aren’t very comfortable.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Atsushi asked next, yet this time a reply never came.

“Do you want to be alone?” Atsushi decided to ask after a minute of silence, yet once again Imai did not reply. “I can spend some time elsewhere if you want that, go to someone else’s room and spend the night there.”

Imai remained silent, yet a slight shake of his head could be seen, was that a no? “Hisashi can you please tell me what you want?” Atsushi then tried, hoping that using Imai’s first name would trigger something, but alas.

Atsushi stood up, walking over to Imai, placing his hand on the older man’s shoulder, “I’ll try to spend the night at Hide’s room,” he said before he gave Imai a slight shake and let go. Yet as he was about to walk away, he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist.

Imai lifted his head and looked over at Atsushi, yet did not meet his eyes. He then stood up, slowly, the fact that he had trouble staying on his feet already gave away that the alcohol was taking its effect on him.

He leaned with one hand on the table as he refused to let go of Atsushi with the other, yet as he stumbled closer to the younger man, he finally let his wrist go, only to wrap his arms around Atsushi’s neck instead, resting his head on Atsushi’s shoulder.

Was Imai about to collapse, or did he just want to hug Atsushi? At the moment it was not very clear. “Come on,” Atsushi said as he held on to Imai, leading him towards the couch and sitting down with him. Yet as they sat down, Imai refused to let go. He leaned close to Atsushi, keeping his arms around the younger man as he refused to lift his head from his shoulder.

“What’s up with you tonight?” Atsushi decided to ask as he held his friend close, unsure of what else to do. He had seen Imai drunk countless times, yet he was never like this.

“Don’t leave,” Imai finally answered.

“You know what, I will stay if you tell me what’s wrong,” Atsushi proposed, hoping to finally get him to talk. However, “please stay,” was all Imai said in reply.

“Alright, I will, but you need to talk to me Hisashi, tell me what’s wrong,” Atsushi tried again.

“I like you,” Imai suddenly said, nuzzling his face in the crook of Atsushi’s neck, breathing onto the younger man’s skin.

“Um… yeah I like you too buddy, now tell me what’s up with you, alright?”

“No, I...” Imai started, yet paused as he let go of Atsushi, however, only to crawl on top of the younger man’s lap. Atsushi was visibly confused by this act, yet let Imai do as he pleased. “You,” Imai continued as he brushed his hand through Atsushi’s soft, dyed blond hair, “you are beautiful.”

“You are quite drunk already huh,” Atsushi just laughed, gently pushing Imai’s hand away.

“You are still beautiful,” Imai just returned as he dropped his head back into Atsushi’s neck.

“You do realize who I am, right?” Atsushi then asked, imagining Imai might be seeing him as someone else.

“Mhm, Acchan, beautiful Acchan,” Imai said in reply. Every time Imai called him beautiful Atsushi could feel his face heat up a bit more, and with Imai’s hot breath now back in his neck, he could not deny that it made him feel warm on the inside.

“Imai… stop it,” Atsushi eventually said, yet found himself unable to push the older man off of him.

“Stop what?”

“Whatever it is you’re doing, just… stop it.”

“What am I doing?” Imai asked again, playing innocent, as if everything was normal while he pressed his lips against the soft skin of the younger man’s neck, just barely not a kiss.

“Imai, enough,” Atsushi then said as he finally decided to push Imai’s head away.

“Don’t you like some attention then, hm?” Imai returned, running his hand over Atsushi’s chest.

“Imai...” Atsushi started again, yet was now unsure of what to say. As Imai noticed the blush on the younger man’s cheeks and reluctance to remove his hand, Imai leaned in, pressing his lips against Atsushi’s own, giving him a slow, simple kiss.

Atsushi did not move away, nor pushed Imai away, yet he did not kiss back either, in fact, Atsushi did not move even the slightest muscle at this act. Pulling away, Imai pressed his forehead against Atsushi’s, looking him deeply into his eyes, yet, even though Atsushi looked back, he seemed frozen.

Imai moved his hand lower, sliding it underneath Atsushi’s shirt as he explored his chest, and Atsushi did nothing to stop him. Maybe it was the alcohol, Atsushi had been drinking quite something himself as well after all. Despite the fact that he did not feel drunk, the alcohol might be making him crave the touch, no matter from who, or maybe… maybe he just wanted this, yet did not dare to admit.

“You are so warm,” Imai suddenly said, shaking Atsushi out of his thoughts, making him remember the situation. “And your heart, it beats so fast.”

At this, Atsushi decided to finally remove Imai’s hand from underneath his shirt, yet as he held on to Imai’s under arm, the older man leaned in once again, pressing his tongue inside of Atsushi’s already slightly opened mouth. As Atsushi felt Imai’s tongue brush past his own, his eyes widened in shock, he was once again unable to act.

Unsure of what to do, Atsushi let go of Imai’s hand, and as he did so, Imai wrapped both his arms around the younger man’s neck once again. Running his fingers through his hair, he did not plan to let this kiss end too soon.

It took a moment for Atsushi to adjust to the situation at hand, yet as he felt his heart nearly ripping through his chest and his stomach turn, he gave in, finally kissing back as he closed his eyes and rested his hands on Imai’s thighs.

It took quite a while before the two finally pulled apart, and once they did, they looked each other deeply into the eyes.

“Touch me,” Imai then said.

“What?”

“Touch me like you do on stage, I like it when you do that,” the older man suddenly confessed. It was just fanservice what they had been doing all that time, Atsushi had not expected Imai to truly enjoy it.

Unsure of how to react to this, Atsushi decided to just do it. He slid his hands underneath Imai’s shirt and helped the older man out of it, tossing it aside. He then slowly ran his hands over the bare skin of Imai’s chest, yet Imai soon crawled off of his lap. Atsushi wondered whether he was doing something wrong, yet that thought was quickly abandoned as Imai simply moved to turn around, resting his back against Atsushi’s chest as he sat back onto his lap.

As Imai relaxed against Atsushi once again, the younger man wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he ran his hand over his friend’s chest just like before. Imai closed his eyes, resting his head back on the younger man’s shoulder as he moaned softly at Atsushi’s touches, they were simple and gentle, not meant to be sexual, but the calm it brought over Imai caused him to moan in relaxation as he wished for more.

“Acchan,” Imai suddenly called out, receiving a slight hum from Atsushi in reply, “Please, more.”

“More?”

“Please.”

Without saying another word, Atsushi brought his fingers to Imai’s nipples, which he had previously been avoiding, starting to play with them. With a slight movement of his shoulder, he managed to get the older man to lift his head, and as he did so, Atsushi brought his face down to the crook of Imai’s neck, kissing his skin softly.

He slowly went up towards Imai’s ear, lightly nibbling on his earlobe before he kissed his jaw and made his way back down with soft bites. Imai now moaned more than before, enjoying the sensation of being touched by Atsushi in this way, in private, without anyone watching, without having to pretend like it did nothing to him.

It did not take long before Imai placed one of his hands over Atsushi’s own, guiding it down his chest, towards his crotch. Once the younger man’s hand was laid to rest in between Imai’s legs, Atsushi noticed that he had already grown hard, however, Atsushi could not deny his own body was reacting the same way.

“Are you sure about this?” Atsushi asked, “we are both drunk, but you especially.”

“You can’t stop now.”

“Hisashi, are you sure you won’t regret this in the morning?” Atsushi asked again, he still felt insecure about this.

“I want this, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Imai replied as he crawled off of Atsushi’s lap, causing the younger man to let go of him. He then turned around once again, crawling back onto Atsushi’s lap as he faced him, “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

These words caused Atsushi’s cheeks to glow, and as he remained motionless in thought, Imai placed his hands on the younger man’s cheeks, looking him into his eyes. He then slowly slid his hands lower, to Atsushi’s jaw as Imai’s eyes wandered to his lips. His hands continued to descend down his neck, past his chest, down to his hips, all the while his eyes followed wherever his hands went.

Atsushi just kept his eyes on Imai’s face, looking at his expression, his reactions. It did not take long before Imai pressed the palm of his hand against the younger man’s hardness, looking him into his eyes once again, seeing that Atsushi’s blush was only getting worse.

“You can’t tell me that you don’t want it,” Imai said as he applied a bit more pressure to Atsushi’s private area.

“I’m… not denying it,” Atsushi replied, he was not sure whether or not this would be regretted by either of them in the morning, but he knew he needed it too.

Without saying another word, Imai slid his hands underneath Atsushi’s shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head, tossing it right next to his own shirt which had ended up on the salon table. His hands then once again traveled over the younger man’s chest before he brought his face to Atsushi’s neck, licking and kissing him. In response, Atsushi rested his head against the backrest of the couch as he ran his hand over Imai’s back, massaging him as he softly moaned to the attention he received.

One of Imai’s hands soon started to play around with Atsushi’s nipple, basically returning what Atsushi had been doing to him previously. Imai then licked and kissed his way down lower until his tongue came in contact with Atsushi’s other nipple. The younger man now ran his hand through Imai’s soft, half long, dyed blond hair, it felt so smooth as nothing had been put into it to make it stand.

Imai soon moved even lower, shifting back on Atsushi’s lap, brushing his own covered erection over the younger man’s thigh and past his leg as he let himself drop to the floor in between Atsushi’s knees. Looking up at Atsushi, Imai saw him look back down at him, desire in his eyes. Bringing his attention back to what was right in front of his face, Imai started to undo Atsushi’s belt, opening his pants and pulling them down together with his underwear, not wanting to waste any more time.

Once Atsushi had nothing left on his body in case of clothing, Imai wrapped his hand around the younger man’s hardened cock, stroking him, at the same time palming the bulge in his own pants. Hearing Atsushi’s held back moans, Imai soon decided to take the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking on it as he started to bob his head up and down, trying to take in as much as he could as he continued to stroke the rest of it.

Not only could Atsushi hear Imai’s soft moans underneath him, he could feel the slight vibration of it against his penis as well, adding even more pleasure to this experience. With one free hand Imai struggled to get his own belt loose and pants opened, yet once he managed, he started to stroke himself in the same rhythm he sucked Atsushi in.

Within a matter of seconds, Imai had started to speed up and Atsushi’s moaning had become louder. Atsushi slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to contain himself as these hotelroom walls were thin after all. He knew that the rest of his band members were in nearby rooms, and he also realized that they knew that he and Imai were the only ones present in this room, they did not have to hear any of this.

Atsushi could already feel himself getting close to his climax, removing his hand from his face he spoke, “Hisa-ah!” Yet was unable to say the older man’s name as a moan cut him off. “I’m… close,” he just managed to add mere seconds before he flooded Imai’s mouth with his cum. He had expected Imai to pull off at the warning, yet he did not, in fact, it seemed like the older man had just swallowed it all.

Atsushi looked down at his friend who still sat on the floor, stroking himself, he was not done just yet. “Come here,” Atsushi said, causing Imai to look up at him. “Come here, let me do it,” he said again, signing for Imai to stand up. Imai simply stood up in reply, allowing Atsushi to remove his pants and underwear from his body, finally leaving him fully naked as well.

Atsushi then switched their positions, having Imai sit down on the couch as he kneeled down between his legs. Deciding to return the favor, he took Imai’s cock in his mouth as he started to suck him, holding on to his thighs. Imai seemed to care about his surroundings a little less as he did not hold back on his moaning, Atsushi just hoped nobody would hear it.

It did not take long before Atsushi felt some fingers crawling into his hair and a hand pushing him forward slightly. Understanding the older man’s intention, Atsushi tried to take him in deeper, allowing Imai to control his speed. Several more moans, pushes and pulls later, Imai shot his load right into Atsushi’s mouth without any warning.

With a mouth full, Atsushi decided to just swallow it as well, despite his second thoughts. As Imai now let go of him, he stood up, and Imai stood up as well. Facing each other once again. They did not say a word as they wrapped their arms around each other, sharing a deep kiss once more.

“Sleep with me tonight,” Imai then requested.

“I will,” Atsushi replied, and thus the two of them went to one of their bedrooms and crawled into bed together. As Atsushi lay on his back, Imai rested his head and arm on the younger man’s chest.

“Hold me,” Imai then said, one last request for today. Atsushi simply wrapped his arm around him, holding him close, and just like that, Imai soon fell asleep. For Atsushi it took a bit longer as his mind was filled with thoughts.

He wondered if Imai would remember any of this in the morning, and just how confused he would be in case he doesn’t. Finding them naked, in bed, together, with no memory of what had happened the night before. Imai seemed to be drunk enough for that outcome.

Atsushi knew that he himself was by far not drunk enough to end up like that, yet, he did not know whether that was his luck, or his curse. He might have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, or maybe he will simply play dumb and pretend to not remember it either.

Atsushi did wonder what this would make them, are they lovers now, or maybe friends with benefits? Or will this simply be pushed away as merely a mistake? Whatever they were now, he was sure that this would be a secret they shall take to their grave.


End file.
